The Vatican
The Vatican is an international religious organization whose primary focus is the vanquishment of demons and restoration of the human world. Lead by the Pope, they are considered the strongest force humanity possesses due to their countless political and financial branches. The Vatican's influence is embedded deeply within North America, South America, China, Japan and Western Europe. And thus, the Vatican's historical root and access to advanced technology has caused the western world to regard them as humanities last chance of revelation. Humans believed that the entirety of their race had been forsaken by Heaven during the Devil Uprising. However, Pope Innocent XI declared that humans were instead in the final transition of transcendence. That, should their faith remain strong during the reign of hell, none could deny their throne in heaven. His words temporarily calmed the Christian realm. However, the Papacy knew that the Devil Uprising was only the beginning of the calamity. And so the Vatican started training holy warriors in the art of scripture, teaching them skills long forgotten by man. They recreated ancient subsidiaries and designated numerous assets to the expulsion and vanquishment of devils. The Vatican State prefers to combat the sudden uprising through silence and secrecy; using the cover of night as a cloak and churches as hidden headquarters. The Vatican is considered the enemy of both Devils and Children of Mecca, humans who wish to conquer the world and vanquish this evil through their own doctrine. Base of Operations The Vatican possesses numerous headquarters located throughout the world, controlling a military that far surpasses the United States. But their main base is in the holiest of cities, Rome, Italy. Within the Holy Enclave, the Papacy enacts their holy doctrine and protect the refugees of the war. It is here that orders are given out and the highest of superiors of every branch live. After the Devil Uprising, the Vatian became a city with strict regulations in regards to who can enter and exit. With some never setting foot within and others being strictly forbidden to leave. The Vatican enclave is protected by a powerful holy ward said to have been given by Saint Peter himself. Overview The Vatican, rich in history, was once a small sovereign state in Italy whose purpose was purely for religious foundation. Members of the Vatican state rarely found themselves involved in political or international crisis, offering only prayers and faith for those troubled and lost. However, the Devil Uprising allowed the Vatican to reclaim its former power and glory, rivaling the force which ruled over countries during the ancient days; when Devils and demons were rampant and humans burned the secular. A crucial key in the restoration of the Vatican was the current pope, Pope Innocent XI, who used an ancient scripture to foretell the upcoming events. He promised that everything was within God's plan and that this was nothing more than humanities greatest test. Pope Innocent XI gathered the highest ranking members of the Christian order and proposed new regulations in regarding to battling the oncoming evil. They reawakened former practices and unveiled ancient scriptures and artifacts kept hidden from mankind. Perhaps the greatest advancement was the creation of multiple devil hunting branches meant to protect humanity by vanquishing demons and sealing the multiple tears which connect the human realm to hell. World leaders started to rely on the Vatican's history, which surpassed the history numerous modern societies. Their unrivaled understanding of the Lord's word and the ability to utilize it as a sword allowed them to continuously display the necessity of a world beneath their control. Soon, leaders began relinquishing ultimate control to the Vatican; granting them access to unimaginable financial and political power as well as access to advance technology. Countries who submitted to the Vatican also entered a treaty which suspended international squabbles until humanities greatest enemies were banished. This era of peace allowed the Vatican to expand their influence deeper. Meanwhile, members of the Vatican continue to wage war against Devils, demons and false prophets under the cover of the shadows. They protect the city at night when the forces of evil are most active and urge countries to continue their daily task as normal. Branches *Knights Templar: The infamous branch whose name is etched upon history, the Knights Templar are considered the strongest and most numerous force in the Vatican. They are a military whose words are able to override the highest command. The Knights Templar protect both humanity and the divine and wield a certain unrivaled right over Earth. They are masters of weapons crafted by mankind from both the past, present and future. To become a Knight's Templar is strenuous but considered an immense honor. And rising to a prominent rank will garner a Templar unforetold wealth and fame. Knights Templar are often sent to cleanse the city of Devil infestations and hunt down powerful demons who reappear. Within the Knights Templar, there are various factions who serve different leaders and captains. *Order of the Holy Sepulchre: *Order of Saint Lazarus: *Order of Solomon's Temple: The Order of Solomon's Temple is a powerful organization comprised of God's magicians and sorcerers. They are humans who are able to utilize a variety of spells to accomplish endless miracles to benefit both mankind in the name of the Lord. Perhaps the greatest sign of the order is their power over demons differing classifications. They possess an unrivaled mastery over Devil commanding and can even vanquish an army of demons from an entire city. However, to become a master of the Order of Solomon's Temple is regarded as a spectacle accomplished by few. Instead the Order is comprised of hundreds of practitioners and adept students who are willing to sacrifice their mind and body for the Lord. As magic and other dark arts are frowned upon, members of the Order are often shunned by other branches who regard them as heathens who hunt other heathens. Rumors have circulated regarding the Order's possession of an ancient ring given by the Archangel Michael; which allowed Solomon to command the demon Beelzebul. Legend states that only with said ring, can one truly claim power over the strongest classification of Devil, the Fallen. However, it's usage is only possible by those who wield a powerful and incorruptible connection with God. Notable Members Trivia *